gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ClarentBloodArthur/GIWA 2015 (VOTING TIME NOW!)
Well ladies and gentlemen, this is it. Its time to finally vote each nomination for each chosen category for GIWA 2015! Yes, voting time for GIWA 2015 officially begins now and you have exactly 10 DAYS (30/12/15) to vote for each category before the winners of GIWA 2015 are announced on New Year's Eve. But before you suddenly even begin voting, there is one thing in mind that I would like to ask all of you: Please take a look at each nominations in the chosen category before you make you're decision on which to vote what interests you the most. Many of these game ideas done have had a lot time put to them to look really good by the ones who made them, so it would be waste to not look at them and just simply vote. As the host, that is all I ask. So for all the wiki writers that have been selected for this year's GIWA, good luck to you all and may the best writer of this year win. For those who have suggested many game ideas for nominations, thank you for the support and providing me with the decisions of what to put in GIWA 2015. Now then, HERE ARE THE CATEGORIES OF EACH GIWA AWARD WHOOP! WHOOP!: WRITER OF THE YEAR *ClarentBloodArthur *OniKisaki *SecondOpinion *Somarinoa *SonikkuAensland BREAKOUT WRITER OF THE YEAR *ArzNova *Daniel BMS *Dra27gon *KManX89 *Maelstro 0210 GAME IDEA OF THE YEAR *''Arcana Warriors '' *''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song'' *''Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle '' *''Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai '' *''Long Story '' ACTION/ADVENTURE/PLATFORM GAME IDEA OF THE YEAR *''Arcana Warriors '' *''LEGO Back to the Future '' *''Monster Space'' *''Reaper II '' *''Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata '' *''Shinobi Coyote '' FIGHTING GAME IDEA OF THE YEAR *''Bloody Roar: End Zoan '' *''Crisis Moon III '' *''Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle'' *''GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival '' *''Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits '' *''Square-Enix Vs. Capcom: When Worlds Collide '' *''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'' *''Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2 '' RPG GAME IDEA OF THE YEAR *''Fate/Extra: Master Edition '' *''Final Fantasy: Trinity of Order '' *''Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '' *''In-Verse All-Stars Versus '' *''Long Story '' HACK AND SLASH GAME IDEA OF THE YEAR *''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song'' *''Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai'' *''Lord Of The Rings: Warriors Of Middle-Earth '' *''Monstrum Tower: Siege of Valorheim '' *''Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning '' *''Star Wars: Warriors Of The Galaxy '' SPORTS GAME IDEA OF THE YEAR *''2015 Copa America (video game) '' *''Mario & Sonic At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games '' *''NBA Pros 16'' *''Need for Speed: Underground 3'' VISUAL NOVEL GAME IDEA OF THE YEAR *''In-Verse All-Stars Legends '' *''Lilim '' *''White Void: The Memories '' GAME IDEA WIKI CLASSIC GAME IDEA OF THE YEAR *''Burnout: Paradise 2 (RisingSun2013) *Dead Ops '' *''Feast of the Black Strings '' *''Jet Set Radio Reborn '' *''Street Fighter V Outrage '' *''The Element Chronicles '' GAME IDEA BOX ART/GAME TITLE OF THE YEAR *''Arcana Warriors '' *''Fate/Extra: Master Edition '' *''GearBlaze: Birth of the Calamity Carnival '' *''Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai '' *''LEGO Back to the Future '' *''Lilim '' *''Monstrum Tower: Siege of Valorheim '' *''Square-Enix vs. Capcom: When Worlds Collide '' *''Street Fighter V: Hope for Redemption'' With each category and chosen nomination confirmed, let the voting of GIWA 2015.......................BEGIN!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts